Spectrum
by TheCandyCup
Summary: It's only eight pages...those eight pages all of you probably know about... They were just having fun, but what happens when a group of teens go too far and end up in the slender woods? Please read this...I just suck at summaries so hard. -.-
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I think I'm having a mid-life crisis or something...Maybe it's just an inspiration thing...but I have like FIVE new stories I'm trying to do...all at once...and some old ones I want to do for a while.

Well...here it is.

I don't own slender...only my OC's

* * *

They were just having fun...good old fashioned, non alcoholic teenage fun.

That happened to be with a Ouija Board.

"You know what's fun?" Bryan joked.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Demons." Bryan laughed, obviously trying to sound demonic. It wasn't working.

"No, they're not, Bryan...they're real!" Julia exclaimed.

"Hey, you know what, I think I have one of those board things..." Jesse trailed off, trying to remember what they're called.

"Ouija Board?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah!" Jesse exclaimed again.

"Let's go get it." Bryan jumped up, grabbing Julia's arm.

"No! Hell no, I'm not going any where with you." Julia yanked her arm away.

"It's just in the basement." Jesse offered.

"Yeah, come on." Bryan grabbed her, successfully pulling her up.

"But, but, I don't want to!" Julia screeched trying to pry her arm away.

"Just come on." Bryan pulled her down into the cellar of Jesse's house.

Percy looked at the door, as if contemplating whether to help her or not.

Emily caught him staring, and May caught her staring, who was being stared at by Tim.

"She's gonna get raped." Lily said.

Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"Just kidding." Lily held up her hands.

Bryan and Julia stumbled through the door noisily, coughing and wiping dust off there clothes.

"Do you even go down there...ever?" Julia choked.

Jesse shook his head.

"Well, I'm going home. I'm NOT playing that." Julia pointed to the game board.

Layla lunged at her feet, tripping Julia.

"No, you're staying...and playing." Layla demanded.

After a few minuted of wrestling, Julia was finally seated and ready to play.

They each had one hand on the pointer,

Jake said " Ready? Ask a question."

"What is your name?" Emily asked.

The pointer moved.

S-L-E-N-D-E-

All color drained out of the room as booming was heard; a constant bass as every thing turned black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ahhhh, wh-what the hell?" Jake asked while rubbing his temple,.

"Where are we!?" Emily panicked, shivering from the cold.

"Ohhhh! I knew it...I new something bad was going to happen. I knew it!" Julia tugged on her hair, ripping out a few strands.

"Jules, calm down." Percy rubbed her shoulder.

Julia swatted his hand away. "'Come on! Play!' They said. 'It'll be fun!' They said." Julia glared at Layla, who took a sudden interest in the end of her shirt.

"What's she doing?" Tim asked, looking at May.

"Em, come here I found something!" May was studying a tree.

Emily bounded over and peered over her shoulder. "Wow, that's really creepy. Come on," Emily grabbed at her, but May shrugged her off.

"You guys, look!" May waved the rest of them over.

They came and examined the thing, which was a piece of paper with hastily scratched on writing and doodles.

"'Don't look or it takes you.'" Jesse repeated.

"You guys, I think we should go...please." Megan looked around, clearly ignoring the paper.

It was dark, and they were in a heavily wooded area. Judging by the look at everyone's faces, they had no idea where they were.

"Don't touch it, May." Lily pleaded, But May reached for the edged of the paper, and tugged on it.

It ripped off the tree, and a large BOOM rang out through the forest.

"Is that...thunder?" Julia asked.

Emily stood stunned, focusing on the ground. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked, horrified.

"Hear what?" Percy asked, looking at her.

"The buzzing...the buzzing, it's getting louder." Emily covered her ears as the static became unbearable.

All she saw was Julia pointing at something from the woods, and Percy grabbed her hand, pulling her along as he ran.

She closed her eyes instead, and kept them closed until the buzzing subsided. When she opened her eyes she saw the trees rushing past her.

Then they came to a stop.

"What was that?" Julia leaned over, heaving onto the leaf bed below her feet.

Everyone stepped back a few steps.

"That was crazy." Emily said shakily, she realized Percy was still holding her hand, and her face flushed more than it already was.

"WHERE'S MEGAN?!" Tim yelled looking around.

"I don't know, do you think she fell?" May asked, and realized she was still holding the paper.

She folded it and shoved it in her pocket.

"Agh, you mean you don't know?!" Jake yelled as he started to pace, back and forth weaving between trees.

"Maybe...that thing got her." Lily said.

"No! we're not going to assume that." Bryan barked.

"Eeh, another one.." Emily stuttered as she backed up, pointing to a cluster of boulders.

May lunged for it, and ripped it off the boulder, more thunder boomed and the static appeared out of nowhere.

Choas ensued. Screaming, Emily watched as Layla was swept off her feet and dragged into the woods.

Shiny black ropes encircled Jesse's wrists and ankles, and Bryan helped to pull them off.

He was screaming for help, but Emily couldn't hear him, she couldn't move, but she saw one of the ropes whip right towards her face.

She felt a tug from behind and her legs started up. She ran, and ran, and ran as fast as she could, not waiting for any one, but they were just as fast as her.

When they stopped, they were breathing hysterically, Julia heaving again, and Percy patting her on the back, a beam of light focused on them, and she realized that someone had brought out a flashlight.

Lily started bawling, and May followed suit. Jake loomed around next to Tim, and Emily realized he was a good foot taller than him, and at least 50 pounds heavier than Percy.

It all moved to fast, and Emily just stood there and watched, feeling useless before Percy and Julia came over and embraced her.

Then, fear caught up with her and and Emily had a breakdown, crying into Percy's shoulder as Julia stroked her hair.

Everyone came over and embraced, even Jake; who was not a cuddle person.

They decided to sit and rest for a while, and pray to God that that thing didn't come.

Emily laid her head against Percy's shoulder and exhaustion claimed her.

* * *

Hi Hi Hi Guys!

I kinda just really wanted to kill off the ones I felt weren't supplemental to the story...

If you're a math Genius then you know that there's only seven left...

I'll add something REAAAAALLLLLY Juicy in next chapter if you guys review...it makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, well, Hello there you lovely people! I believe this chapter will be much better! In my Opinion...at least, but Reviews telling me how I did are always good...

And reviews about anything are good...

I don't own Slender..

* * *

Emily woke up, but it was still dark...like she spent the whole day sleeping.

She looked up at Percy...he was still asleep, as was everyone else.

Except Jake. Emily scooted over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Emily asked cautiously.

Jake looked at her slowly. He was pale, like a ghost...or that...things face.

"No...it took her. That thing took my girlfriend," Jake sobbed. "It took Megan...why Megan?"

Emily looked at Jake sadly as she stroked her own blonde hair. She has never seen him cry.

She looked at her friends...the ones that were left. She didn't know if the thing got Bryan, but her hopes weren't up.

She slumped over sadly, ready to cry herself. She stayed that way until everyone had woke.

But, instead of looking down and droopy like everyone else, she decided to put enthusiasm in the air.

She jumped up, dusting the dirt off of her behind.

"Well, you're happy, considering our FRIENDS GOT KIDNAPPED!" Tim yelled in her face.

"We don't know that..." Julia reasoned.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So, what happened?" Jake yelled at her.

"I don't know, maybe some kind of sick joke." Julia yelled back.

"You guys...come in...stop." Percy stepped in between them.

"HMPH!" Julia turned from them.

"We should get going...find more of...these." May held up those folded pieces of paper.

"Why would we need those?" Tim asked skeptically.

"It just, feels important. When I picked these up, there was writing on the back." She held them up.

The back of them had numbers. 1/8 and 2/8.

"So there are like, six more of those?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." May gripped at her hair.

"We don't even get any signal out here." Lily held up her phone.

Everyone else brought out there phones...no signal.

"Well, there's our chances." Julia huffed.

"So, we should keep walking, maybe we'll see something." Percy mumbled.

They walked and walked for what seemed like hours.

"Hey! What's that?" Lily screeched.

They picked up speed, only to come face to face with a half pipe tunnel.

"Wow, great going, Lily." Jake seethed.

"Shut up Jake." Lily barked back.

"No, no, I'm tired of shutting up!" Jake really got in her face.

Lily pushed him, but he barely budged.

She walked past him, into the tunnel.

They followed her. Jake grabbed her arm, she whirled around.

"I hope that thing gets you, just like it got Megan!" Lily spat.

It happened so fast. Jake grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall of the tunnel.

"What did you say?" Jake spat.

Emily realized how massive Jake actually was.

"I-I-I Ah!" Lily screamed, but no one seemed to be able to move.

"Did you push her? Trip her?" Jake slammed her again.

"Oof, No-no- I-uh-ahhhh." Lily screeched.

Jake seemed to have enough and slammed her and smashed her over and over.

One particularly hard one came with a loud CRACK! and Lily stopped struggling.

Jake stopped, and Lily felled to the ground. He looked down at her, and didn't seem stunned.

Everyone looked to Jake.

"What did you do?!" Tim fell to his knees. He gathered up Lily's lifeless body in his arms and wept.

Emily gasped at the sight of her older sister, dead in her boyfriend's arms.

She couldn't breathe. She looked at Jake, who showed no signs of remorse.

Jake turned and ran out of the tunnel. He was gone within seconds.

"Why? I knew...I knew some...something was wrong with him." Tim sobbed.

Percy and Julia embraced Emily, who was now shedding tears...realization seeping in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jake ran and ran...

He didn't have flashlight. It was cold...and he single handedly killed someone in the last sixty seconds.

What he wanted was revenge. He was going to kill what had killed his friends and girlfriend.

Or die trying.

Hit was almost pitch black, but he cold still see where the trees were.

The odd thing was that there were no traces of sun- or moonlight.

Jake's ears were one of the only things that were leading him...but no sounds were coming to him.

No birds, no sign of any animal.

Jake was getting irritated.

"Where are you, you bald CREEP!" Jake yelled.

All of the sudden he ran face first into a tree.

He looked up at it, the white blur a few feet above his head.

Then the static came. Jake pulled out his pocket knife and drove it as far in as he could.

The thing didn't even budge, but the rope-tentacles came out.

Jake realized that every attempt that he did on the creatures life wouldn't matter.

He did the sensible thing, he turned and ran, fast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emily was exhausted, they had been walking for at least four hours.

After they laid Lily's body down near a tree, May found another one of those notes.

It had what looked like a rough sketch of the thing. Below, it said Slenderman.

But, luckily no static came.

After a few minutes of walking they decided that they should stop...they had walked for at least 6 miles.

As far as Emily knew, their were only 5 of them left...as they had seen no signs of Jake.

"You guys go to sleep...I'll keep watch." Emily offered.

"Thanks." Percy smiled at her. She smiled back.

He settled down next to Julia, and Emily's smile faded.

So, when everyone fell asleep, she stayed up.

Staring into the distance, she could see no more than ten feet in front of her.

After a few hours, she started feeling the sleep. And the panic.

Slenderman...that thing could come at anytime. It was up to her to make sure she alerted the group if that happened.

She crawled over to Percy, who looked, in her opinion, gorgeous while he was sleeping.

She shook him slightly, "Percy? Can...can you, um, watch? I'm about to pass out..." She drawled on.

He nodded, "Yeah, I can. Go to sleep, Em." He sat up, scooting closer to her.

She laid her head down on her jacket. The sleep came fast, but so did the nightmares.

She was standing next to Jake and Percy in what seemed to be a tiled hallway.

"MAY!" They were calling. She didn't know why.

They were walking slowly, as if afraid of what lied ahead.

Emily started to feel panic, and they were about to turn the corner.

She closed her eyes, afraid. The sound died, and when she opened her eyes she was somewhere different.

In the middle of the forest, in a clearing.

The wind whipped at her hair and sounded like voices, screaming like death.

Her friends were running around, being roped and dragged away.

Layla was dragged and disappeared into the woods.

Lily's body was impaled by one of those ropes.

Looking closer, Emily could tell that the ropes were actually tentacles.

She tried to scream, but no sound would come out.

She felt something circle her, and lift her up off the ground.

She come closer and closer to the blank face of that thing.

Then she woke up.

The cold feeling of the slight breeze calmed her down.

She lay there, breathing heavily.

She looked toward Percy, who looked back at her.

"Hey." He smiled, his face beautifully illuminated by the sun.

The...SUN!

Emily shot up and screamed in joy.

Everyone else shot up also, ready to run.

They noticed the sun, and their moods brightened significantly.

Maybe they would get somewhere today.

* * *

Ah, the sweet smell of another chapter, am I doing good? Bad? Hate my guts? Love me to pieces?

Let me know, REVIEW!


End file.
